Spirit BoundMy Interpretation
by dimitrianlover
Summary: The title basically says it all. This story is about what I think will happen in Spirit Bound! GET EXCITED! Go Vampire Academy Series! 3 woot woot!


Spirit Bound…My interpretation 

**Adrian's POV**

Walking, a gorgeous silhouette caught my eye. She was extremely stunning, among other things. She was smart and quick-witted. She was caring, although not always to me. However, by now, she had warmed up _plenty_ to me. Ever since we started dating, everything's been beautiful, just like my girlfriend Rose.

What was she doing here? Ah, yes…she was walking to her trials. I knew she was nervous as can be. She didn't even want to fool around with me last night because she was freaking out over trials. Being the great boyfriend that I am, I tried calming her down. Not because I wanted anything out of it, although that would have been a lovely bonus, but because I had the upmost faith in her. She needed to calm the hell down. She had these trials in the bag.

"Not to worry, Rose. I'm sure the badass hidden inside of you will lash out at those pretend strigoi. If that doesn't work, you can always stun them with your beauty, like you do to me everyday," I had comforted her.

Now, I still saw her out of the corner of my eye. Hoping to calm some of her nerves, just as I had last night, I caught up to her and grabbed her by the waist playfully.

**Rose's POV**

"Hello my little dhamphir," Adrian whispered in my ear, as I felt his hands surround my waist.

I was so damn nervous as I was heading to my trials. I had absolutely no time for this nonsense that Adrian was bringing to me, even if I was extremely early for trials (and I suppose that they didn't even start for another hour). I still didn't need someone getting all touchy-feely with me at the moment, even if it was my boyfriend.

All in all, I didn't want any distractions from Adrian so I pushed him away from me. And the next thing I know, Adrian is lying on the ground. I almost couldn't keep my laughter in.

"Ow!" he yelled.

Oops, I hadn't meant to make him fall over from my light shove. The alcohol that intoxicated him probably was the cause of him falling over so easily. Then again, I'm strong and he's only a moroi. I tended to forget these things sometimes.

"Sorry! Are you alright?" I asked, almost letting my laugh lose all control.

"Yeah, I'm good. On second thought, I'm not so good. Looks like you're going to have to make it up to me. You know what would make me feel better?" Adrian asked sexually.

I decided to just ignore his question. He held up his arms for me to help him up. I held his hands and pulled him up from the ground with ease. He didn't let go of my hands and leaned in to kiss me.

I still couldn't believe I had pushed him to the ground, probably getting his designer jeans dirty. The funny thing is, is that he couldn't stay mad at me. His kiss was tender and caring. It let me know that he was there for me. Just for being so nice and gentle with me, I thought he deserved a little more than a simple kiss. And I wanted to loosen up before trials. So I pushed my lips harder into his.

**Adrian's POV**

Whoa! Rose was about to make out with me in public. That was hot and all, but I knew innocent pedestrians should not have to see this. Therefore, I had us take a few steps over to the back of the school's brick wall.

It's amazing what a sweet, caring kiss can get you. Our kiss was getting heavy, now in our secret location. She moved forward to make our bodies touch. Her hands were around my neck, one moving up into my hair. It was going to appear extra messy after this. I pulled her closer to me, my hands on her back, embracing her. I sneakily moved my hands down her back, reaching her lower back, just above her butt.

Then she broke from our kiss. Well damn. "We'll save this for later…as long as I pass my trials." Rose said to me.

"I already have something up my sleeve…" I told her.

"Oh do you? You know I hate surprises." Rose questioned me.

"Why of course. Now listen darling, I know that Lissa is planning an after party for you once you pass your trials. Which you will. She has been keeping this surprise party out of her head to keep it a secret from you. I'm expecting for the party to end early and then we can celebrate alone." I told her. I was just so clever.

"So you want us to 'celebrate alone'? What would that entail?" she asked suspiciously. She knew what I meant when I said we would celebrate alone.

"Well Rose, knowing that you hate surprises, I think I'll keep that to myself just to piss you off." I said with a sarcastic smirk.

"Screw you Adrian." She said to me in a joking tone.

"Oh would you, please?"

And that was about one of the most amazing things I have ever come up with to say. I am such a genius! Better yet, I am a _spirit-user-drunken-sexy-genius_. And let's face it…it doesn't get any better than that.


End file.
